EpicPeanut
EPICPEANUT - where randomness is born! Altough, it has NO connection to a peanut at all, it is so random that it's name... IS RANDOM! It's location is a bit further away from Felucia (it is seen in Star Wars episode III - the lost scene). It has only 1 moon, which is very small. It is called "Barney" and it's "face" faces the opposite side than the actual planet. The moon (similar to the planet) is made of smooth material. The planet and the moon are getting closer every day, and because of EpicPeanut's large gravity poll, it will one day crash onto the planet, making a "nose" for it. It has no suns, but it's light and heat come from the orb (mentioned later). It is a rare planet in it's galaxy (the galaxy is different than the one Felucia is in). The galaxy is called Mortischia and it is not as big as most galaxys. Full of mysterius creatures, it's most evolved race is Derpia, human like creatures, each with a little bit different power, usually a power to adapt to certain scenarios. Theese humanoids have an economy system of their own. It has not yet been figured out, since they change it daily. They eat mostly their large mutated fruits, rarelly meat since modt id poisonus. They all live together, all in one giant pack, since this planet, about 2 times big as earth has nearly 16.28.234.065 Derps on it. Next to them live other creatures - varius animals, most of which can be domesticated but not eaten, since their meat is 84 times more poisunus than pure asbestos. There are milions of animal species, the rarest of who is definnetly the Hurr-Durrian beetle. It can make your deepest wish come true, but only if you throw it 3 feet in the air while 3 Derps are eating a Golden apple (one needs to have a fork, or as they call it Hari-Barry). One of the rare species they eat is a "Harbos" (meaning muzzle flash in our language). As said, the planet is extremely random. The reason lies at it's core. It's a small orb, powered by the 3 wizards -Shazzel - the wizard of nature; Marianno - the wizard of space; and Valluus - the wizard of soup. They died a long time ago, but their spirits merged together creating this orb, also, making the planets image. Their language is Hyrulian. The wizards were are all big fans of Legend of zelda. Somedays they have a "suprise language day" where the language is randomly changed to something odd. They don't have electricity, but they use Basilns, a form of "instant, one-use" electricity. Aslo they don't have schools. At birth, the federals give them a random book, containing lessons for their whole life. So they're sort of homeschooled. The mentioned federals are a form of police, who use the latest technology for tracking down criminals and then incinerating them in a fiery room. It has nice paintings. On the planet is also a supervillain. No hero just a villain. He has never been caught by the federals, and his crime is similar to necromancers in games. He steals powers or turns Derps/animals around to fight their own. His name is Dr. Agon. This planet is a popular tourist attraction. It has many theme parks, and the best actors youll ever find. That is the reason why there are so many visitors. People ride a spaceship, to EpicPeanuts' small moon, where they are literary flinged to the planet. That's EpicPeanut, contact me for a visiting schedule, and we can get YOU to the planet by tommorrow, for a low price! Category:Planet